Planet Pokémon
by TheSTHMC
Summary: In a world that comprises entirely of Pokémon, a fight for survival ensues. Once the human race had abandoned Pokémon for their selfish goals, the ones left behind must fight to survive. The one who faces the hardest challenges is Keena, who must travel far and wide to find her own goals. Can she do it alone? Have any questions? Go to / to send one.


"Agh!" A lone, and agonised Vaporeon lays on the wet and clumpy mud in the rain, sweating and panting in the dark of the night. The rain provides some assistance thanks to the weak Pokémon's Ability, Water Absorb. The Vaporeon screams in utter agony, she is crying due to so much pain. Her front legs give way, exhausted. She is panting heavily, and her soft face then gets slammed into the filthy mud as her entire body collapses, she is panting heavily. "I… Must… Push on…" She says, with hardly any energy in her body. Her hind legs twitch and she slowly manages to stand on her four legs. She winces hard and then screams loudly. Then, she collapses, panting heavily and quickly. She manages to ease her breath. She slowly looks behind her, to see an egg that had been brought out from her. She crawls towards the egg, crying, in pain and happiness. She clutches the egg and embraces it. "Finally…" She says, exhausted and relieved.  
Lightning flashes in the sky, and it strikes far away. The Vaporeon is resting, recovering from her agonising, but rewarding task.

Unbeknownst to Vaporeon, in the dark and leafless trees above her, a flock of Mandibuzz her eying down to her, watching her, planning an attack. The Vaporeon was asleep, it needed the precious rest. The Mandibuzz begin to rustle, in preparation for their dark attack. The moon shone brightly above, and only the silhouettes of the Mandibuzz show, along with their shadows. One of these Mandibuzz had not eaten in a week, whereas the rest had a meal the previous night. She began to get restless, and then swooped down, towards the Vaporeon. During her descent, the leader of the flock squawked, ordering her to retreat, but her hunger forced her to dive. This squawk alerted the Vaporeon, she looked up and saw twenty, if not more Mandibuzz, looming over her. She grabbed the egg she had just created with one of her front legs, like an arm. She ran as fast as her three other legs could take her. She had no more than ten minutes sleep, her legs could barely move, but they were out of adrenaline. The flock of Mandibuzz squawk and then pursue the Vaporeon.

The Vaporeon's heart was pounding furiously, she was already tired. She had not ran more than one hundred yards when she felt that she needed to rest. The Mandibuzz had gotten closer, however, none were able to use a move that affected the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon used the move Haze, to try and cloud it from the flock. But one of the Mandibuzz had used Nasty Plot before Haze was used and then used Defog, clearing the mist. They swoop after her. The Vaporeon looked back and one of the Mandibuzz was about to use Bone Club, where Vaporeon used Scald, it burned the wing of that Mandibuzz, it squawked and fell into the mud with a thick splash and thud. The Vaporeon continued to sprint.

The Mandibuzz that had not eaten for a week sprouted out of the trees, branches snapping and she dived down, and she hit the Vaporeon right on the back, crippling her. The Vaporeon gave a shriek and she fell to the ground with a thud and slide, dropping her egg, it rolled further on and stopped in the mud. She tried to get up when the same Mandibuzz stomped on her head, pinning her down. She tried to use a move, but the Mandibuzz had crippled her. She looked at the egg in the mud. She reached her paw out to it and then the flock of Mandibuzz swarmed her. Three of them notice the egg and then hover to it, they inspect it. One opens its beak to break the egg. Then, a stream of fire struck the Mandibuzz in the face, burning it. It squealed in pain and it then fell to the ground, succumbed to its wound. The other two flew away. The rest of the flock looked on, with blood in their beaks and bits of flesh hanging from the ends. They looked up and then a silhouette appeared above them, it launched a stream of fire at them, three got hit and they immediately died from the strong hit. The rest of the flock panicked and scrambled away. The silhouette hovered there and then landed with a thud. It slowly walked to the lifeless body of the Vaporeon, her last image was her egg, helpless. Her eyes were blank, lifeless. The Pokémon that had just arrived placed its hand over her eyes and closed them. The tail of the Pokémon had a fireball at the end, it slowly moved it over to the Vaporeon and set it alight, a much better fate than being devoured. The fire on the Vaporeon burned hard. The Pokémon looked at the egg and just stared at it.

A moment had passed by, the only sound that could be heard was the fire that was slowly turning the Vaporeon into ash. The Pokémon was still looking at the egg. The fire then went out, and the only thing that remained of the Vaporeon was a Water Stone necklace that she had worn, hidden under her scaly mane. The Pokémon then turned to it and then picked it up. It sprouted its wings and flapped them gently, sending them into the nearby lake. The Pokémon stood there, then looked at the egg and walked to it. It grunted a little, in a way that proved it was a male. He picked up the egg and then sprouted his wings once again, and flapped them to fly upwards. He propelled himself forward, away from the scene, carrying the egg and the necklace.

The water of the lake was glistening under the moonlight. The flock of the Mandibuzz started to muster the courage to return. They hovered over the area where the Vaporeon was left, and they grew angry, having not had their meal. They start to fight each other, using moves of fury and the Mandibuzz that had not eaten in a week, started to devour the dead corpses of the members of the flock, seeing as there was no other source of food present. Then, she noticed that the egg was missing, she decided to ignore the fact and continued in her sadistic feeding, as the battle of rage lingered on behind her.


End file.
